warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Fury
} | name = Primal Fury | gameimage = PrimalFury130xWhite.png | cardimage = PrimalFury.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 10 | description = Summon the Iron Staff and unleash fury. Energy Drain: 5 s-1 | damage = 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 (damage) | range = N/A | duration = N/A | misc = ? m (staff reach) | info = *Wukong equips his legendary as his melee Exalted Weapon. Normal attacks inflict 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage and can strike enemies within ?''' meters. **Damage is distributed between '''68% damage and 32% damage. **Wall attacks inflict 167 / 208 / 333 / 417 damage. **Slide attacks inflict 214 / 267.5 / 428 / 536 damage. **Aerial attacks and slam attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage, and slam attacks inflict an additional 150 damage with a 30% status chance within 3''' meters. *Attacks have a '''200% critical multiplier with a 25% critical chance and a 30% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Primal Fury will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that affect include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***Critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g., and ) ***Status chance (e.g., and ) ***Attack speed (e.g., and ) ***range (e.g., ) *** *** *** *** ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons (with the exception of the Sacrificial Mod Set), the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Melee or Robotic Weapons (i.e. Helios/Helios Prime's / ), and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. **Melee range mods affect Primal Fury's initial reach but do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Iron Staff can not be equipped with weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods). **Riven Mods are not generated for Iron Staff. **Primal Fury's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will stagger enemies within range. **Ground finishers inflict 300% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Finishers inflict 2400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by . **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. *'Ability Synergy:' When activating Primal Fury with an active , the twin will also equip the Iron Staff. *Primal Fury drains 5''' energy per second while active and will remain active until Wukong's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Wukong '''cannot replenish energy using , , Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Energizing Dash or Squad Energy Restores while Primal Fury is active but can replenish energy using Energy Orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , , or . **Primal Fury's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *Primal Fury is affected by and can trigger Warframe and Exodia Arcanes. *While Primal Fury is active, Iron Staff is the only melee weapon Wukong can use. However, his other abilities can still be cast normally. *Primal Fury comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Primal Fury increases in rank. *The ends of Iron Staff have portions made out of energy. **These portions are affected by Wukong's energy color. **With the range bonus active, these portions are elongated. *Primal Fury's attacks can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |weapon = |stance = |augment = |tips = *It is preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Primal Fury than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will provide a larger increase in damage than . |bugs = |max = }} See Also * es:Furia primitiva Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17 Category:Wukong Category:Exalted Weapon